Attraction
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: In which Mirajane is the chink in Laxus' armor. Or, rather, the kink. - One-shot.


Attraction

It would not be a shocking statement at all to proclaim Mirajane to be extremely attractive. She was. To many men. And Laxus was no different. She'd skulked out of her dark teenage funk and turned out to be a very strikingly beautiful woman. There wasn't much else to it.

That didn't make her special. At all. Laxus knew many beautiful women. Even in the guild, if some of them would just try and clean up a bit, they could rival Mirajane. Not all, of course, but a handful. If he was going to be honest, in fact, she'd have probably been the last one that he would ever see himself hooking up with from the hall.

Too. Much. Baggage.

Especially before her sister came back form the dead (or whatever it was she did while he was out finding himself). Even still, Lisanna or no Lisanna, Mirajane was a walking ghost of dead parents, covered up resentment mixed with anger, and a whole bunch of giggles to mask it all. What the hell would Laxus want with that?

Nothing. Other than the occasional compliment or glance her way, Laxus mostly treated Mirajane as exactly what she was hired to be; a barmaid. And she treated him just as she should; a former arrogant prick that mostly just sat around and moped those days, like a crotchety old man, watching the annoying, younger generation with disdain, but very few words.

Until, well, the incident.

Or accident, if one wanted to call it that. He usually had better composure in such situations. Laxus Dreyar, above all else, was the type of man to hold his liquor. Very well, in fact. It was rather a thing of pride. He'd watch Freed and Bickslow stumbling over themselves and Ever going home with the most unsavory of people (it was most cringe worthy when people turned into Elfman), Laxus would only sit there, shaking his head and never having to worry about waking up with a regret.

As with everything though, it only took one slip up to bring the entire house of cards crashing down. And for some reason, the card that brought Laxus down wasn't the Queen of Fairies. Or the drunken joker. Not even the pretend queen, Ever. Nope. It was actually not even a hand in the deck. Not his anyways. It was like a completely different card from a completely demonic game that tore his soul inside out.

Laxus went home with Mirajane Strauss.

Which was just asinine, considering they weren't even at the guildhall. He always just sorta saw her up there. Of course, he wasn't stupid; he knew that she had to have days off. That she had to go out. He just didn't think that the woman that sacrificed most of her slowly fleeting youth by serving drinks to pervs and creeps to find entertainment by going to another bar. So he was a little shocked when he saw her there, in the same joint that he was walking into with the already wasted Thunder Legion (other than Freed, they'd all gotten drunk up at the guildhall). Bickslow immediately, upon seeing her, wanted to go say hi.

Not totally out there. Bickslow had a thing for being a little freak and interrupting Mirajane's date, which she appeared to be on with some lean, dark guy in the corner, would just be the cherry atop his drunken evening.

Freed went with him as Ever, who did not want to be seen by the woman, considering she and Elfman had, once more, broken up (for the eighth time that month, mind you), drug Laxus over to the bar to order some drinks.

Which was fine. Everything was going fine. They were all ready to sit in a corner and down all the other patrons of the bar like usual, as soon as Bickslow and Freed got back. Only, when they got back, they weren't alone.

Mirajane was with them, but her date was gone, and from what Laxus could gather through his headphones (he hated bar music), the man was just a friend who Bickslow did, in fact, creep the hell out. Which was a win, really, for the seith, but not for the rest of them as Mira's night was ruined and, for some reason, Freed thought it best to make it up to her by inviting her to sit with them. Not something that she'd usually do, but rather accept to be kind and then ditch out quickly.

Only Mirajane had been drinking too, apparently. Either that or she was just as mentally ill as Bickslow, because she was all over the seith. Or, rather, his jokes at least. And Freed, ugh, Freed, who very much so wasn't drunk, kept trying to intervene. He'd brought Mira over out of a courtesy. Not so she and Bickslow could annoy the rest of them.

And poor Ever, she kept thinking that the other woman was going to turn on her or yell at her or something equally horrible which would cause her to have to prove herself to the Thunder God Tribe by going up against her, but hell, Evergreen was a lot of things, but a complete idiot she was not; the she-devil, quite honestly, would slaughter her. She wasn't up for meeting her maker anytime soon.

At least not until she got all that Elfman stuff worked out…

Laxus though only sat there, trying to portray to the drunk Strauss through facial expressions that he was _not_ interested in her sitting with them. At all. They weren't getting any of their important conversations out of the way (such as how big of losers the other people around were) because of her presence and Bickslow's apparent need to entertain her. It was annoying! Aggravating! And...and...and..

And Mirajane was looking his way, suddenly and damn, since when did she wear her bangs down? There, across the table, he sat, watching as she stared at him, saying something that he didn't catch (the song in his headphones hit a loud point and that was it for that), but that was fine. He didn't need to hear. All he had to do was see.

Mirajane was damn fine with her bangs down.

How had he never realized that before?

He would soon discover, of course, that that was only one of the very big turn ons that Mirajane Strauss brought to his life. At that moment though, it felt like the biggest.

"Uh, boss?" Bickslow had prompted as he just stared at Mirajane. The song in his headphones was fading out and he could hear once more. "Mira asked you somethin'."

Laxus still only sat there for a moment and Freed, honesty, figured that he was pissed that, not only she was there, but also bothering him. He was nearly certain that they were about to be in the midst of a very pissed of slayer who would kick the woman from their table.

Instead, the Dragon Slayer only leaned forwards to stare at Mira before saying, "I can't hear you all the way over there. Come sit next to me, huh?"

Which meant, apparently, that Ever had to get up and switch seat because Laxus was already shoving her out of hers. And Mira must have had something strong to drink as well, as she didn't question any of that. Only got to her own feet before rushing to claim the chair before repeating what she'd said.

He was so drunk that night that he truly couldn't recall what it was that they talked about. But it was something important to Mira, because she had this cute little determined look and it had something to do with Gramps, probably, that she wanted him to help her get the man to do. Go to a doctor for something or other instead of just using the excuse that Porlyusica had given him a clean bill of health (twenty years ago).

Man, that night, even her determined face was attractive. Laxus knew, of course, that it still had to do with those damn bangs, which were still down and hanging over her face just right and why didn't she wear them like that all the time? Huh? It made him so…

Ugh. That probably had more to do with it than his alcohol, honestly. Just something about seeing her hair like that excited him. For awhile, he was able to convince himself that it _was_ the alcohol's fault that he felt that way, as it was what made the bangs being down attractive. That would be proven false time and time again as he frequently found them to be sexy even when they weren't completely wasted.

Those few hours though spent up at the bar, they had Laxus captivated for some reason. And even that night when, for no reason other than his brain decided to take a vacation in place of his dick, and the bangs were totally askew and sweaty and stuck to her head, he still wanted her. And he had her.

And a whole bunch of regret that next morning as well as a very embarrassed Mirajane.

They had to, of course, eventually deal with it. Which they did in the most mature way possible.

By having sex again. Because, honestly, Laxus needed it.

But then, after that, they did talk. Well, Mira talked, as he sat there on his bed, smoking a cigar and thinking about how great her bangs looked even then, when she didn't even style them. Just let them down from their usual up position.

She went on and on too about how it was wrong and how, yes, she'd always kinda been attracted to him (which would have shocked him, had he not remembered that, like, everyone should be attracted to him; he was the Thunder God, duh), but they could completely destroy their guild life by entering a relationship, even a purely sexual one and Laxus started laughing, from Mira saying purely sexual, and it pissed her off. So much so that she left, right then. Just slipped on her dress and left him there and, fine, he was all sated and with a cigar, but still, that was not a cool thing to do.

At all.

It also left Laxus alone to think. Think about how Mira was kinda right. Their relationship, even just their guild one, was going to have to go through a severe overhaul. Mainly because Laxus was very intent on figuring a way to keep hooking up with Mirajane.

So he sent her flowers. The next morning. At the guildhall. And the next day he sent her chocolates. Again, at the hall. Even had the cards attached to both signed with his name, in big, bold letters. So everyone knew. If Mira thought that they were going to be hiding anything, she was definitely wrong. Laxus was a dragon and territorial as hell. At that point, the thought of them being anything other than the occasional bang hadn't crossed his mind, but at the same time, even if that was all they ever became, there was no way in hell he wanted any of those other freaks in Fairy Tail sniffing around.

Boy, if that wasn't the perfect move. He knew it would be. It made Mira swoon just like he'd figured and, damn, from there he learned so much more. Like that Mirajane's bangs weren't half of what got him hot.

It was her damn guild mark. And he didn't understand why, at all. It was on her thigh in a place that, fine, could be consider sexualized in certain aspects, such as when she wore a dress with a slit, but that wasn't what got him. Err, well, it was, in some ways, because yeah, that was hot, but not only.

Rather, he found it just being there in general attractive. He wasn't sure why. Everyone in the guild had one. He'd seen it on all sorts of people, since he was a boy. From breasts to backs to chest and, even once, on the ass (that member didn't stick around long anyhow), he'd seen it on everyone. Only, when it was on Mirajane, it was so much more than a stupid symbol.

It was...hot. To him. For no good reason. But not nearly as hot as it was when he discovered, about three months into sleeping together (and, for a whole month, going out on a dates), that Mirajane was, well...she wasn't a deviant or anything, but… She was a demon. And she had interests that, while Laxus might of thought of once or twice, were definitely not his normal.

Though he exuded exotic, Laxus was, when boiled down, a meat and potatoes kinda guy. He liked just the most basic of things. Nothing extra. Considering he hardly had girlfriends and mostly just got drunken hookups, it made sense. Not a lot of wasted chicks were into experimenting with things.

Mira, though, was not just a random hookup. Rather, she was a woman that Laxus thought he knew well enough. Only, for some reason, he'd neglected to remember what she was before she lost her sister. At her core, Mirajane was pretty fucked up.

It wasn't like she was into anything completely depraved though. Not anything close. Just…not even bad, really. Only far more erotic that he was used to.

The first appearance of such things were one night when they were at his apartment, lazily making out on his couch. Mira was in his lap and broke the kiss just to whisper something in his ear.

"What?" she asked, staring at his shocked face. "Did you not want to try it at least?"

Oh, no, it definitely wasn't that. Just hearing his innocent little Mirajane say such a thing had scandalized him, if only for a moment. Just as quickly though, he was shifting to pick her up and carry her off to the bedroom. Because if what she'd just said was as good in practice as it sounded in his head, then yes, they definitely would be doing that thing.

Mirajane didn't stop there though. She was like a walking dirty magazine or something. He always had heard that it was the most innocent looking ones that were the dirtiest, but seriously? It was crazy. Some of the things she mentioned also bothered him at times. Laxus didn't hold sex in general as a sacred act or anything, but sometimes it felt as if it was completely impersonal to her. She had to be doing those things with other people, in other apartments, with different pet names.

Oh. The pet names. He was so focused in on the fact that just the thought of Mira, at one time, being with another in the same ways she was with him could send him into a jealous rage. Back to the beat though, another big turn on that Laxus faced when dealing with Mirajane was what she called him.

Dragon.

It was really simple. And he called her demon in return and it was just so cute to her. It was mostly embarrassing to him and, of course, far too personal, but oddly enough, fitting for the relationship that they were forging, slowly going from just a distant fucks to very intimate (and exclusive) dates.

And there was nothing that Laxus liked more than when she called him that, late at night, when she was all tangled up in his sheets and he was just as tangled in her and gah! He could be her dragon. He wanted to be. She said it with so much conviction. Her dragon.

Hers.

She made that very clear in other ways as, eventually, Laxus was introduced to the biggest kink/turn on that he would ever have with Mirajane. And it relied directly in her magical abilities.

Now, to be clear, it wasn't the first time that they'd...tested the water with magic in their relationship. It was rare that the two were able to be with another mage and, well, Mirajane liked more than she'd admit aloud to be shocked while Laxus very vocally loved the fact that she could transform into any woman at any time for any number of reasons.

Honestly, that last one was one of the reason that Laxus didn't feel like he was losing out on anything by getting snagged by Mirajane Strauss. She was no prude and understood him completely. If he felt like having a brunette one night, she had no problem with delivering. Mira was possessive over him in many ways (as he'd eventually find out), but also very giving in that regard. As long as it was her, what was the harm?

Besides, that sorta trick of the mind was quickly flushed out by the best her magic could offer.

"Dragon," she whispered one night as she cooked him dinner over at his apartment. "Do you...wanna see my demons?"

And he didn't understand at first so, through a little giggle, Mira explained. And, for once, Laxus told her they'd be forgoing the steak that night; he was going straight for dessert.

He got Satan Soul that night, intermingled with some scratches, bite marks, and damn, the best romp to date at that point. Afterwards, regular ol' Mirajane was more than worn out and Laxus only covered her up with a blanket and gently smoothed back her bangs so he could kiss her head.

One down. So much more fun to go.

He was exposed to them all in very different situations, but his favorite turned out to be Halphas. There was something almost...angelic in the demonic that just… Ugh. Just ugh. She didn't wanna show him that one for some reason, but the scales and the wings and the, well, the tail, but there was always a tail, all just got Laxus so…

He couldn't explain it. He didn't want to. Why ruin a good thing by prodding at it? Huh?

So Laxus didn't. Prod into any of them. Not the bangs, which would always be sexy, not the guild mark, which he would forever enjoy tracing with his tongue after going down on her, not the perverted side of her, which he was slowly able to convince belonged only to him, and definitely not the transformations or demons, which she promised she had only used with him.

Eventually, it got silly to list any of things things as kinks. That any one of those single things turned him on. Because he was nearly certain that on anyone else, they wouldn't. Because no one possessed with Mirajane did.

The inexplicable ability to just be his demon for no reason other than he was her dragon.

So fine, Laxus was attracted to other women and certain singular things (unfortunately for Freed, he was not an ass man; breasts all the way), but ultimately, Laxus's biggest turn on was just Mirajane Strauss in general.

And, truth be told, even as their life progressed (and led to more discoveries such as how hot she looked in his coat, shirt, or shorts, the way that knowing it was his baby growing inside of her made his chest swell, or even watching her, much later, tend to his children brought him joy) he wasn't hating it.

Not a single second.

* * *

 **It was brought to my attention in a review by Dan that, at this point, I've given Laxus so many things about Mira that he's attracted to that it's pretty much clear that Laxus is just turned on by Mirajane in general. I couldn't pass up a chance to turn that into a one-shot, could I? I hope I remembered all the little things about her that I've shown Laxus to enjoy about Mirajane and added them in (I have so many different one-shots though, who knows). Either way, it's safe to say at this point that Mirajane is just a kink within herself to Laxus. And rightfully so.**

 **Anyhow, last Miraxus of the year for me. I'm probably going to finish out the year with binging SAO and (hopefully) managing to take a crack at starting that next chapter of Closure.**

 **Either way, I don't think that I ever really add a thank you to any of my author notes, but seriously, to the same, like, ten people that are constantly reading my stuff and reviewing (you know who you are) thanks. This has definitely been my favorite fandom that I've written for and this past year has been the best year writing wise for me. And even you guys that don't review (you know who you are too), I definitely see the mass amount of views you guys through my way and favs and follows and it's just cool. And now I'm getting weird, I know, but honestly, just thanks you.**


End file.
